


Roach (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dipping my toe into The Witcher fandom with Roach art.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Roach (Fanart)

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/D43I0a798ExAwo6H0FYT5BCja2kwdgBUELueJ5LJaXpFbBLt_KMK0mzoiqdoE6rKujcRX1exLS_nIk7SW7v1Qn0MAJ8y9MKSxmRhxKuchrf8r9NS3zWYiU7lH26cNHeotN6HhQb1rA=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
